Jung's family
by matokinite76
Summary: Hanya bercerita tentang kehangatan sebuah keluarga dimana sang ayah dan jagoannya memperebutkan 'sang ratu' / Bad summary/ Boy X Boy/ DaeJae FanFiction/ Rating T menjerumus ke M(?)


**Eomma Naekkoya!**

"Aku pulang!" Daehyun melepas sepatunya dengan cepat dan langsung memakai sendal rumah. Dilemparnya jas dan tas kantor di sembarang. Youngjae—sang istri—yang sedang berkutat di dapur hanya melirik Daehyun yang pulang seperti orang kesetanan.

"Kau sudah pulang Dae?" Tanya Youngjae sambil mengambil jas dan tas kantor yang berceceran di karpet.

"..." Youngjae hanya menatap pasrah punggung tegap milik Daehyun dan menghela nafasnya pelan. Sebenarnya apa yang ditonton Daehyun hingga sangat serius seperti itu.

Youngjae kembali ke dapur. Membuat sesuatu untuk bisa dimakan dan diminum oleh sang suami yang sangat rakus oleh makanan. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Youngjae keluar dari dapur dengan dua gelas teh hijau serta satu piring potongan-potongan cheesecake kemudian meletakkannya di meja.

"Kau sedang menonton apa?"

"..." Sekali lagi tidak ada jawaban atas pertanyaan yang Youngjae lontarkan pada Daehyun. Daehyun mengabaikannya. Diliriknya sekilas tayangan di depannya. Ternyata Daehyun tengah asik menonton bola. Pantas suaminya mengabaikannya seperti ini.

"Dae?"

"..."

"Daehyunnie!"

"..."

"Jung Daehyun!"

"Hmmm?"

"JUNG BISAKAH KAU DENGARKANKU?!" Teriak Youngjae, membuat Daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Youngjae. Tidak lama. Hanya beberapa detik saja, setelah itu Daehyun kembali fokus ke depan.

Dihembuskannya nafas kesal, kemudian Youngjae melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada "Jung, aku serius! Aku perlu bicara!"

"Bicara saja sayang, aku mendengarkanmu...NAH NAH BAGUS BEGITU!" See? Bagaimana Youngjae ingin berbicara jika Daehyun masih terfokus pada permainan bola tim nas korea selatan yang bertanding dengan tim nas jepang.

"Jung, kau ingin mendengarkanku atau aku akan mematikan TV itu?"

"...AYO TERUS! YA, BAGUS! AYO AYO!" Youngjae mengambil remote TV di depannya, sedangkan dilayar TV sedang ada adegan/? Park Ji Sung menggiring bola ke arah gawang lawan. Ditendangnya bola tersebut ke gawang lawan "DANNNN GOOO—" Pip. Layar TV berubah menjadi hitam. Daehyun yang saat ini sedang berdiri dengan dua tangan yang mengepal ke atas hanya menatap layar TV yang berubah menjadi hitam dengan bingung.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba layarnya hitam? Yaish..." Daehyun berjalan ke arah TV. Mengecek kabel TV yang berada di belakang. Tidak ada yang putus.

"Kau mencari apa?" Daehyun menatap Youngjae yang tengah duduk dengan santainya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada dengan salah satu tangannya memegang remote TV *ngertikan maksudnya?._.*

"Sayang, kau mematikan TVnya? Ayo nyalakan lagi! Itu sedang gol tadi!" Pinta Daehyun yang saat ini sudah duduk di samping Youngjae.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menyalakan TVnya."

"Ah wae?" Rengek Daehyun seperti anak kecil. Bibirnya sudah maju beberapa senti. Sedangkan Youngjae hanya menghela nafasnya. Sungguh, sikap Daehyun sama sekali tidak berubah. Padahal saat ini statusnya sudah menjadi seorang 'appa'.

"Tidak Jung! Karena TV itu, kau mengabaikanku!"

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu. Aku mendengarkanmu sayang. Bukankah tadi aku menyuruhmu untuk berbicara saja?"

"Jung, bagaimana aku bisa berbicara padamu jika kau masih fokus pada TV?! Bahkan kau pulang seperti orang kesetanan, melempar jas dan tas kantor kerjamu sembarangan, mengabaikan panggilanku, membiarkan sepatumu—"

"Ah baiklah-baiklah. Aku mengerti. Nah sekarang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan cantik?" Blush. Youngjae memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak mau Daehyun melihat wajahnya memerah. Asal kalian tau, meskipun sudah lima tahun lebih mereka menikah, Youngjae masih belum terbiasa dengan perlakuan romantis Daehyun yang tidak bisa di duga olehnya.

"Eomma? Kau bilang ingin bicara?" Setelah dirasa wajahnya kembali normal, Youngjae berdeham kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ketahuilah, saat Daehyun sudah memanggil Youngjae dengan sebutan 'eomma' berarti ia sudah serius.

"Begini Dae, minggu depan, Jae Hyun sudah libur musim panas."

"Aku tau. Lalu?"

"Dia ingin pergi dan menghabiskan waktu liburannya di rumah BangHim, ia bilang ia ingin bertemu dengan Yong Chan sekaligus kita bisa menjenguk keadaan Himchanie yang baru melahirkan. JongLo juga berencana akan kesana. Jadi, apa minggu depan kau tidak sibuk?" Sesaat Daehyun nampak berfikir.

"Bagaimana Dae? Apa kau tidak sibuk?" Ulang Youngjae. Perlahan wajah Daehyun berubah kusam. "Mian sayang, sepertinya minggu depan aku ada rapat dengan partner kerjaku."

"Oh ayolah Dae...bahkan kau tak ada waktu untuk anak kita? Kau tau, pertemuanmu dengan Jae Hyun dapat kuhitung dengan jari! Kau pergi dan pulang saat Jae Hyun masih terlelap. Tak kasihankah kau mendengar ocehan Jae Hyun yang menanyakan kapan kau pulang dan kapan kau ada waktu luang untuk bermain dengannya seperti yang sering aku ceritakan padamu?"

"..."

"Setidaknya biarkan Jae Hyun menghabiskan liburan musim panas bersama appanya. Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau, kau undur rapat pertemuan itu hingga libur musim panas selesai."

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak bisa begitu sayang."

"Kalau begitu, suruh sekertarismu menggantikan posisimu sebentar. Tidak ada masuk kantor selama liburan musim panas ini. Kau mengerti Presdir Jung?" Daehyun hanya menghela nafas kekalahannya dan mengangguk pelan. Jika seperti ini, tidak ada yang bisa membantah perintah sang ratu.

Youngjae tersenyum kemudian melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Daehyun. Meletakkan kepalanya di dada Daehyun "Aku melakukan ini karena aku tidak mau ada jarak antara kau dengan Jae Hyun. Seperti aku dulu yang sangat canggung pada appaku sendiri."

"Aku tau sayang. Jangan khawatir."

"Maaf Dae...apa kau marah?" Youngjae mendongakkan kepalanya hingga matanya bertemu dengan mata Daehyun. "Tentu saja tidak. Justru aku berterimakasih padamu sayang."

"Aku senang melakukan ini." Youngjae tersenyum. Cup. Daehyun mencium bibir Youngjae sekilas.

"Kau tau, appa?"

"Hm?"

"Aku tak pernah suka dengan sikapmu yang selalu menyibukkan dirimu di kantor."

"Aku melakukan ini untukmu dan Jae Hyun. Aku tidak ingin istri dan anakku hidup susah. Aku ingin membahagiakan dua orang kesayanganku"

"Bodoh. Bahkan jika kau jatuh miskinpun aku dan Jae Hyun tetap akan bahagia. Jangan memaksakan dirimu Jung...aku tak suka."

"Aku tau. Aku tidak akan memaksakan diriku lagi sayang."

"Em. Ku pegang janjimu." Untuk sesaat mereka diam dengan posisi saling memeluk. Tangan Daehyun masih mengelus rambut hitam milik Youngjae.

"Oh ya Dae," Youngjae melepaskan pelukannya. "Tadi sore, aku kaget mendengar permintaan Jae Hyun. Kau tau, ia meminta sosok adik!"

"Ah benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo ki—"

"Tidak Jung! Aku tidak mau sebelum Jae Hyun masuk sekolah dasar!" Potong Youngjae cepat sebelum Daehyun menyelesaikan kalimat yang sudah dapat dibaca oleh Youngjae. Secara suaminya itu laki-laki yang waktu remaja tingkat kemesuman diatas rata-rata.

"Tapi bukankah umurnya sudah cukup untuk memiliki seorang adik?"

"Walaupun begitu aku tetap tidak mau. Tidak tidak dan tidak." Youngjae menutup matanya sambil menggeleng lucu. "Dae, a-apa yang kau—" Youngjae menjauhkan tubuhnya, mencoba menjaga jarak dengan suaminya yang semakin dekat dengannya.

"Jung kubilang ti—"

"Wae sayang? Tapi aku ingin. Jae Hyun juga. Jadi, kita lakukan ya?" Dan jereng...punggung Youngjae sudah bersentuhan dengan sofa, sehingga posisinya sudah berada di bawah Daehyun dan tak bisa kemana-mana karena kedua tangan Daehyun mengunci pergerakannya.

"Aku merindukanmu sayang." Wajah Daehyun mendekat. Semakin mendekat hingga menyisakan lima senti antara wajahnya dengan wajah Youngjae dan mata Youngjae sudah terpejam untuk merasakan lembutnya bibir Daehyun yang menyapu bibirnya. Dalam hitungan detik bibir Daehyun sudah melumat bibir istrinya. Semakin lama pergerakannya semakin cepat. Bukan lumatan lembut yang tercipta kali ini, "nghh..." desahan tertahan Youngjae keluar dari mulutnya, membuat Daehyun bersmirk ria dalam ciumannya. Ia merindukan desahan indah yang keluar dari mulut sang istri.

Youngjae melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Daehyun, sedikit menarik tubuh Daehyun, memberi isyarat agar Daehyun memperdalam ciumannya. Daehyun yang mengerti memainkan lidahnya di bibir bawah Youngjae, meminta Youngjae untuk membuka mulutnya. Youngjae sedikit membuka mulutnya, tanpa melewatkan kesempatan emas tersebut, langsung dimasukkan lidah Daehyun ke mulut Youngjae. Terjadi perang lidah didalam mulut Youngjae, membuat suara decakan-decakan yang terdengar seperti lagu bagi Youngjae dan Daehyun.

Tangan kiri Youngjae naik ke kepala Daehyun. Menyelipkan jari-jarinya di rambut Daehyun. Dijambaknya rambut Daehyun lembut. Inilah yang sangat Daehyun suka dari sifat Youngjae. Youngjae selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut, bahkan dalam hal ini sekalipun.

Setelah puas bermain-main dengan bibir Youngjae, bibir Daehyun turun ke daerah sensitive milik Youngjae. Diciuminya leher putih dan jenjang milik Youngjae. "Eommaaa..." Reflek Youngjae mendorong tubuh suaminya hingga membuat Daehyun terjungkal kebelakang. Mengabaikan ringisan sang suami akibat dorongannya yang bisa dibilang jauh dari kata lembut. Dibenarkan posisi duduknya dan merapikan asal rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan.

"Jae Hyun? Ada apa sayang? Kenapa kau bangun dari tidurmu eoh?" Youngjae membawa Jae Hyun ke dalam pangkuannya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Wae? Anak appa kenapa tidak bisa tidur? Apa ada nyamuk yang mengganggu tidur putra tampan appa?" Tanya Daehyun setelah kembali duduk dengan normal. Jae Hyun hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Daehyun.

"Eomma...Jae Hyun ingin tidur dengan eomma..."

"Ye?" Daehyun melongo mendengar permintaan putra satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

"Ta-tapi...Jae Hyun kan sudah punya kamar sendiri, kenapa masih ingin tidur dengan eomma?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Eomma kan eomma Jae Hyun. Eomma appa-kan halmeoni, kalau appa iri, appa tidur saja dirumah halmeoni." Jae Hyun melingkarkan tangan mungilnya dileher Youngjae, sedangkan kepalanya bersender di dada Youngjae.

"Ye? Bukan itu maksud appa..." Youngjae hanya terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi kekalahan Daehyun. Mata Daehyun sekarang menatap Youngjae, meminta bantuan agar Jae Hyun mau tidur di kamarnya dan tidak jadi menggagalkan rencananya. Sedangkan sang istri hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Eomma...Hyun ngantuk...ayo tidur..." Rengek Jae Hyun manja. "Jae Hyun...appa butuh eomma. Jadi malam ini Jae Hyun tidur di kamar Jae Hyun ya?" Jae Hyun hanya menggeleng.

"Appa belikan mobil-mobilan mau?"

"Tidak mau! Jae Hyun maunya tidur sama eomma!"

"Tapi appa ada urusan dengan eomma malam ini. Kan Jae Hyun yang bilang sendiri ingin punya adik."

"Jae Hyun ga mau punya adik lagi!"

"Ye?"

"Eomma...ayo tidur..."

"Ah ye. Ayo tidur. Bilang selamat malam dulu sama appa."

"Tidak mau! Jae Hyun sedang tidak mau dengan appa!"

"Loh kenapa begitu? Tidak boleh seperti itu pada appa sayang"

"Pokoknya tidak mau! Karena appa mau merebut eomma dari Jae Hyun. Ayo eomma" Jae Hyun menarik piyama tidur Youngjae. Youngjae tersenyum kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Jung, aku duluan. Kalau kau ingin melanjutkan menonton bola, kau bisa menyalakannya sekarang tapi dengan satu syarat, tidak boleh berisik." Youngjae mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah pipi Daehyun dan cup. Daehyun terbelalak ketika yang mendapatkan ciuman dipipi bukan dia, melainkan Jae Hyun yang sudah berada ditengah-tengah antara Youngjae dan Daehyun.

"Hyunie! Itu ciuman dipipi untuk appa! Kenapa kau mengambilnya?!"

"Mian appa, jika appa ingin, minta dengan halmeoni!" Youngjae hanya terkekeh. _Buah jatuh memang tidak jauh dari pohonnya._ Pikir Youngjae.

"Ayo eomma" Jae Hyun menarik tangan Youngjae meninggalkan Daehyun yang lemas akibat kalah telak dengan anaknya sendiri.

Cklek. Daehyun menutup pintu kamarnya dan Youngjae perlahan. Keadaan kamar sudah gelap karena Youngjae dan Jae Hyun sudah terlelap. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kasur king size secara perlahan, seolah langkah kakinya bisa membuat Youngjae dan Jae Hyun terbangun.

Perlahan bibir Daehyun tertarik membentuk senyum ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Istrinya tengah tertidur dengan memeluk Jae Hyun. Dua orang yang sangat ia cintai. Dua orang yang sudah mewarnai harinya. Sejak kehadiran Jae Hyun membuat hidup Daehyun semakin bewarna. Dibenarkannya letak selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka dan menciumi kening mereka satu persatu.

"Jung?" Daehyun yang hendak menuju posisi tempat ia tidur berhenti ketika suara lembut itu memanggilnya.

"Stt...tidurlah sayang. Kau sangat lelah."

"Maaf...ak—"

"Sssttt...kita akan membahasnya besok oke? Sekarang kau istirahatlah."

"Tapi kau—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa sayang. Kita bisa melakukannya lain kali bukan?" Youngjae mengangguk pelan.

"Nah kau sudah mengerti sekarang. Kembalilah tidur eomma..."

"Kau juga appa. Istirahatlah. Aku tau kau sangat lelah."

"Em. Selamat malam" Daehyun mengecup kening Youngjae kemudian kembali ke posisi tempat tidurnya. Masuk ke dalam selimut dan memeluk dua perhiasan dalam hidupnya.

_Terimakasih tuhan..._

_Terimakasih sudah memberikan dua orang yang membuat hidupnya indah._

_Terimakasih sudah memberikan dua orang yang menjadi sumber kekuatan untuk bertahan dalam kesusahannya._

_Terimakasih..._

TBC or END?

Owaahhhh apa yang sudah saya perbuat?! Ini tiba-tiba keluar dari otak saya dan saya bahkan udah berani buat FF lagi, padahal FF saya yang satunya belom selesai TT-TT mianhae readers-nim *bow* dan saya ga tau ini FF bakalan berchapter atau enggak. tergantung para readers menerima FF yang tidak layak ini atau tidak. jadi, saya minta review untuk FF kedua saya ini. Gomawonggg *bow*


End file.
